


All For You.

by Michel200



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Choking, Daddy Issues, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape, School Shootings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michel200/pseuds/Michel200
Summary: What Eric wants is what Dylan needs.Death and sex.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Kudos: 7





	All For You.

Hi.

I know I've said before that this work was a way of me to cope with the actions that once took place in my old High School.

Recently more than one person reached trough my Tumblr and talked to me about this specific piece of work.

I came to conclusion that it can be served as a trigger to some survivors such as myself.

I decided then to take this fanfic of my mind out of public domain.

I will be excluding it everything, including this post, in two weeks. Only letting this so that the ones that wished to continue reading to have time to see and understand my position.

Thank you all for the support.

Especially Sophia, Alan, Air and Donna on Tumblr.


End file.
